Rào cản ngôn ngữ
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: truyện dịch. Levi tán tỉnh bằng tiếng Pháp, làm cho Eren, rất rất hoang mang. (kèm bản dịch)


[fic dịch] Rào chắn ngôn ngữ

Disclaimer: Dịch bởi Trang Thị Tuyết Linh, tác giả BunBunC, tên gốc Language Barrier.

Đêm hôm đó là một bữa tối yên tĩnh. Thật ra, cũng không yên tĩnh lắm, nói thật thì, có hơi ít tiếng trò chuyện hơn bình thương thôi.Đội tác chiến Levi đang ngồi đúng như thường ngày, nhưng Hanji và Erwin quyết định ăn cùng họ tối đó.

Eren ngồi im lặng, ăn từng miếng thức ăn và nhai chậm rãi do không thấy thèm ăn. Nó nghe Hanji nói liên hồi về bọn Titan, và ờm, cũng làm nó bớt đói một tí. Cậu nhóc mắt ngọc bích dừng tập trung vào Hanji khi nó thấy có ai đá vào chân nó dưới bàn. Eren nhìn qua bàn và thấy Levi đang ngồi dựa vào ghế và uống tách trà mà nó đã rót cho anh không lâu trước đó. Khi Đại úy đặt chiêc cốc xuống bàn, Eren nhướng mày và nghiêng đầu qua một tí, gửi một ánh nhìn "Có việc gì không?"

"Peut-être que tes poignets auraient plus belle allure attachés." Levi nói, mặt bình tĩnh và thêm tí giọng ra lệnh trong lúc nói.

"Uh… Vâng?" Eren thắc mắc, ngồi thẳng lưng lên. Erwin khẽ nhìn qua hướng Levi nhưng vẫn tiếp tục nói chuyện với Hanji

"Mes couteaux seraient jolis, s'ils transperçaient ton torse." Levi nói, khoanh tay lại và đung đưa người trên hai chân sau của ghế. Eren thở hắt ra rồi đảo mắt. "Levi, thưa ngài, tôi không biết tiếng Pháp. Chắc ngài cũng biết rồi." Eren gõ ngón tay lên trên bàn, đối mắt thách thức với Levi.

"Tu devrais probablement me supplier de me laisser te prendre," Levi nói ngọt, nhấp tiếp thêm một ngụm trà. Hanji dừng lại bắt chợt nhìn qua Levi tỏ vẻ hiểu rõ, nhưng người đàn ông này làm gì để ý đến. Không, anh ta chỉ muốn nói Eren nghe những gì anh ta sẽ làm bằng tiếng Pháp. Eren tất nhiên sẽ không hiểu, nhưng không sao vậy thì sẽ càng bất ngờ hơn thôi.

"Levi, thật luôn hả. Tôi không hiểu nổi một lời nào mà ngài đang nói cả!" Cậu nhóc la lên, khoanh tay lại. "Ngài ' _gợi ý'_ cho tôi một tí được không vậy?!"

"Đợi đến sau bữa ăn đi," Levi nói, chỉ vào dĩa thức ăn của Eren. "Lo mà ăn vào."

Được khoảng cỡ mười phút hay gì đó, cả bữa tối tiếp diễn như bình thường và một số người đã viện cớ đi dọn dẹp bếp.

"J'aimerais voir ton beau cul dans les airs." Levi nói thẳng thừng, nhìn thẳng vào mắt của người-chuyển-hóa-titan ngồi đối diện anh, nhai đồ ăn trong miệng.

"Tôi chỉ biết được chữ 'air (không khí)' trong đó," Eren cầm chiếc nĩa chỉ vào.

"Tu aurais l'air magnifique à genoux," Levi nhếch mép cười với nó. Eren thở hồng hộc ra vì giận gần như lần thứ một triệu. "Magnifique? Có nghĩa là hoành tráng đúng không?" cậu nhóc hỏi, tựa cằm vào tay.

"Oui," Đại úy gật đầu, rót thêm một cốc trà khác. "Peut-être que je devrais te laisser me supplier maintenant,"  
.

"Từ moi có trong đó, nghĩa là ngài đang nói về tôi!" Nó chỉ ra, mắt mở to. "Thật đấy, ngài không nói tiếng trong nước được sao?" Hanji đang ngồi cười nhếch mép còn Erwin thì cố giữ phong thái, liếc nhìn Levi ra hiệu dừng lại trò con bò này càng nhanh càng tốt.

"Apprécierais-tu si je te prenais devant tout le monde ici?" Levi kéo dài câu nói, uống thêm một ngụm trà giữa cuộc trò chuyện. "Mon Dieu, Eren, comment les autres réagiraient?"

"Thôi rồi." Erwin thì thầm trong miệng. Hanji cuối cùng cũng đập tay xuống bàn và giựt lấy ly trà từ tay Levi. "Tu sais Levi, tu devrais adoucir ces demandes!" Cô ta la lên, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ trêu chọc.

Ôi

Khỉ gió. Sao Levi lại không hề biết là Hanji biết tiếng Pháp chứ?

"Tôi đồng ý với Hanji," Erwin chen vào, một cách lịch sự ngài khoanh hai tay lại."Dù sao đi nữa, bàn ăn không phải là nơi để nói những chuyện như thế."

Luôn cả Erwin sao?!

Mặt Levi đỏ bừng lên và đôi mắt mở to ra, ho khan do sặc nước trà lúc Hanji la lên với anh. Người đàn ông đứng lên và đặt cốc xuống. "Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ đi ngủ đây. Quên cuộc trò chuyện này đi, nó chưa bào giờ có cả," Anh nói một cách thuần thục, nhanh chóng đi ra khỏi phòng mà không nói thêm lời nào.

Để lại Eren đang bối rối khi Hanji cười như điên còn Erwin thì lắc đầu và đảo mắt.

"Ưm, ngài Levi đã nói gì vậy?" Eren hỏi một cách thận trọng, hai gò má ửng đỏ.

"Ah, đừng lo nhiều quá, Eren cưng!" Hanji xoa đầu cậu nhóc rồi cười mỉm. "Rồi em cũng biết sớm thôi!"

Bản dịch:  
"Có lẽ cổ tay của em tốt hơn, nên được trói lại."  
"Con dao của tôi chắc hẳn rất đẹp khi lướt trên ngực em"  
"Em rồi sẽ cầu xin tôi làm hư em"  
"Tôi muốn thấy cái mông xinh đẹp của em trên không trung"  
"Em nhìn rất đẹp khi em quỳ gối"  
"Có lẽ tôi nên để em cầu xin tôi bây giờ."  
"Tôi tự hỏi em có muốn tôi làm thịt em ngay trước mặt mọi người ở tại chỗ này không nhỉ?"  
"Trời, Eren à, những người khác sẽ phản ứng sao đây?"  
"Anh biết không Levi, anh nên nói những lời đề nghị đó nhỏ nhỏ thôi."

ghi chú:  
:)))))))) levi, mong anh sao này có tán tỉnh em nhỏ hãy kéo vào phòng riêng mà tán tỉnh :))))) chứ kiểu này là 'đi đêm có ngày gặp ma' :v cơ gặp thật luôn rồi hahahaha  
.


End file.
